The Inventor's Factory
|sell= |buy= |source= |effects= |translation= }} The The Inventor's Factory is a production structure. It crafts items. In-game Description: "Here you can create fireworks" __TOC__ Construction Available in dream locations: *Main dream *Misty Horizons, Calm Harbor, Stormy Outpost, Rocky Valley, Mysterious city, Wildlife reserve *Polar land, Sweet tooth glade, Hermit Lowland, Candy land, Santa's residence, Snowy field *Caves, Enchanted canyon, Malachite grotto, Dungeon of Arcane crystal, *Fiery plain Function } | |- | Transparent glass |6 Enchanted glass + 3 Magic ice (Gazebo item) + 4 Frost |1h 30m | | |- | Dynamite (Wild west item) |3 Gnome dynamite + 3 Lighter fluid + 3 Powder barrel |1h 30m | | |- | Revolver |5 Clock spring + 3 Glue gun + 3 Dynamite (Wild west item) |1h | | |- | Film for a camera |3 Bobbin + 3 Flowery paper + 3 Rice paper (Blooming item) |30m | | |- | Lenses (Film item) |4 Watchmaker's magnifier + 3 Inventor's monocle + 3 Sextant |45m | | |- | Camera |3 Projector + 5 Rays of light + 2 Mariner's astrolabe + 2 Lenses (Film item) |1h 30m | | |- | Instant camera |5 Projector + 3 Electric lamp + 3 Lenses (Film item) |1h 30m | | |- | Photo developing fluid |2 Magic elixir + 3 Healing elixir + 3 Magic powder |1h | | |- | Developed film |3 Crystal of light + 2 Film for a camera + 3 Camera |45m | | |- | Photos |3 Paw print + 3 Photo developing fluid + 2 Instant camera |45m | | |- | White rabbit's watch |3 Watch chain + 5 Clockwork mechanism + 4 Clock hands |30m | | |- | Receptacle x3 |5 Sleep dust + 3 Magical orb + 2 Moon drink |5m | | |- | Satellite mechanism |4 Cotton candy machine + 3 Lenses (Dirigible item) + 5 Gears |30m | | |- | Astronomical indicator |2 Precise compass + 5 Astronomer's book + 3 Satellite mechanism |45m | | |- | Cosmic matter |2 Satellite mechanism + 3 Matter + 3 Cosmic energy |45m | | |- | Star amulet |5 Astronomer's book + 2 Star energy + 3 Stars |1h | | |- | Key ring |5 Sleep dust + 2 Star amulet + 3 Alien pest |15m | | |- | Tool |2 Set of tools + 4 Key ring + 2 Ship tool |30m | | |- | Alien encyclopedia |5 Astronomer's book + 2 Alien manuscript + 4 Alien pest |30m | | |- | Ship component |2 Tool + 2 Alien manuscript + 5 Little helper |30m | | |- | Ship fragment |2 Tool + 2 Alien encyclopedia + 2 Fleet emblem |45m | | |- | Rocket oil |2 Camphor oil + 2 Receptacle + 3 Whirlwind of burning sun |15m | | |- | Rocket fuel |5 Fuel + 3 Sesame oil + 2 Rocket oil |15m | | |- | Space compass |4 Cosmic matter + 2 Key ring + 3 Cosmic energy (Stars item) |15m | | |- | Arcade token |3 Alien coin + 2 Microchip + 6 Ticket for EGM |15m | | |- | Extraterrestrial tree |1 Part of the tree + 1 Part of the tree + 1 Part of the tree + 1 Part of the tree + 1 Part of the tree |15m | | |} Quests using the structure *The Inventor's Factory - buy and complete Notes The Regular Fireworks made here which you can use to collect 35 resources within a certain radius can be very helpful. Category:Production structures